Delmon Montari
"Hope for the best, plan for the worst." ― Delmon whenever a job eventually goes wrong. Delmon Montari is a Human Smuggler, former Militia Soldier, and Rebel hailing from the planet Lothal. Born into poverty, Delmon learned how to fend for himself on the streets of his home city. While his parents worked their asses off to provide food for themselves and their son, Delmon spent his time at scrapyards fixing up Droids. Seeing as how his parents didn't have any time for him, the young Lothalian made quick friends with the Droids he'd fix up in his spare time. As time went on and Delmon grew up, he eventually began breaking into stores and other warehouses to satiate his curiosity with Droids. It was here that the young man developed his knack for breaking into places he wasn't supposed to be in, and then talking his way out of getting into trouble. Still, fixing up the odd Droid here and there wasn't putting any credits on the table for himself or his parents. Sure, an odd job or two could help out with the minor things, but a stable source of income was needed. One day while out and about on an errand for his parents, Delmon was approached by two older men claiming to have some sort of job for any able-bodied man or woman. Seeing as how he needed a job, he listened to this strangers, finding out that they were a part of a Militia against the Galactic Empire. Delmon, never being one to throw himself into direct conflict, hesitated at the thought of joining these men. However once they reassured him that they could provide some sort of financial compensation to his parents the young man signed up. A somewhat long tour of duty took place, one that Delmon took pride in, as he became fully invested in the cause against the Empire. Tragedy struck when a mission to destroy a Tie Fighter Construction Facility went absolutely wrong. An unknown third party had entered the fray, crippling both Militia and Imperial Forces severely. Delmon and a few troopers managed to snag an escape pod and flee to the moon of Nar Shaddaa below. General Rahm Kota was presumed dead, his Militia destroyed, and hope for any further attacks against the Empire were snuffed out. The few troops that survived splintered off, some to go home, others to try and regroup and fight back. Delmon elected to join a group of troopers who were going to drown their sorrows in a Cantina. After numerous drinks, Delmon had the idea of becoming a crew of Smuggler with his fellow troopers, stating that they could be their own bosses and make their name somewhere in the world. Pooling their resources and credits together, the men purchased an R-41 Starchaser with the hopes of making it out of Nar Shaddaa with more credits than they could dream for. Things were looking good... until The Battle of Yavin IV, which sparked these former milita-men into action, seeking out the remnants of the Rebellion to continue their fight against the Empire.